28 дней пути
by Marlek
Summary: Мир изменился до неузнаваемости всего за несколько дней. Могло ли все, что делало тебя человеком, тоже измениться?  Альтернативная развязка филлерной серии, в которой одни существа, случайно привезенные на Землю принцем Хатой, не были бы уничтожены.


**Название:** 28 дней пути

**Автор:** Marlek

**Бета:** Тиль-Тиль, Мэй_Чен, Fancy, Mritty

**Форма:** миди (7 074 слов)

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Саката Гинтоки, Кагура, Кондо Исао, Хиджиката Тоширо, Окита Сого, Горо

**Жанр:** джен, ангст, AU

**Рейтинг:** R

**Краткое содержание:** Мир изменился до неузнаваемости всего за несколько дней. Могло ли все, что делало тебя человеком, тоже измениться?

**Предупреждение:** смерть персонажей

**Предупреждение2:** Пародия на фильмы "28 дней спустя" и "Дорога" Кормака Маккарти. Альтернативная развязка филлерной серии, в которой одни существа, случайно привезенные на Землю принцем Хатой, не были бы уничтожены.

**Примечание:** Фраза «вбомбить в каменный век» была сказана начальником штаба ВВС США генералом Кертисом Лемаем, когда в 1965 году он сделал заявление о северных вьетнамцах во время вьетнамской войны: «Они должны прекратить свою агрессию или мы собираемся вбомбить их обратно в каменный век». Суть этого заявления подразумевала массированные воздушные бомбардировки с целью полного уничтожения инфраструктуры противника с целью полностью лишить его возможности использовать современные технологии.

В переносном значении термин «каменный век» может использоваться для обозначения любой устаревшей технологии, стиля, методологии и т. п., например: «Лампы — это каменный век электроники», или «Использовать оператор GOTO — это стиль каменного века!»

**Выполнено на задание:** Перемещение событий в каменный век. Рейтинг от R до NC-17.

Дихлофос закончился уже на второй день.

Остальные другие химические вещества - на четвертый.

На пятый они прекратили искать подобные способы защиты, потому что многие особи с течением времени приобрели иммунитет к яду, и прогнать их становилось очень трудно. Убивать же приравнивалось к самоубийству - тут же прибегали сородичи и сжирали все, что могли, включая своих погибших собратьев. Оставалось одно – бежать. Куда-нибудь, но бежать.

Поначалу они решили остаться в городе до последнего, до тех пор, пока оставалось, кого защищать. Каждый день наполнился отчаянной борьбой, смешанной с постоянным страхом, липким и противным, разъедающим душу паникой. Даже брезгливость и отвращение постепенно сошли на нет, и взгляд равнодушно скользил по коричневым спинам инопланетных созданий, поблескивающих в лучах солнца на некогда живописных улицах Эдо.

Дороги кишели коричневыми потоками усатой мерзости. Стены домов двигались, извергая из окон, как из утроб, все новых и новых чудовищ. Они ели все и вся и плодились без остановки. Те из людей, что выжили, бежали в ужасе кто куда, став не менее легкой добычей и вне города.

Через неделю вырубилось электричество во всем городе и окрестностях. До этого света лишались отдельные дома и районы, потому что тварюги грызли, в том числе и кабеля. Остановились заводы, работа канализации, подача воды. Ночью число жертв увеличивалось многократно.

Мертвых не хоронили - обычно и нечего было хоронить, а вот останки убитых захватчиков сжигали, иногда вместе с их живыми родичами, если удавалось заманить их в ловушку. Наверное, именно поэтому, в конечном счете, и привело к возникшему по всему городу пожару. Люди поначалу радовались, слушая то ли крики, то ли писк чудищ в стенах огня, выбегали на открытое пространство из укрытий, радостно хохотали, воздев руки вверх. Хвалили огонь и свое остроумие, кричали в стылое серое небо об очищении. А потом друг-огонь превратился в противника-огня. Он начал поглощать все вокруг не хуже этих монстров, неумолимый и неостановимый, ведь не осталось ни пожарных, ни воды, ни возможности организовать тушение пожара: твари все еще сновали по городу, и, привлеченные криками сородичей и людей в одинаковой мере, заполонили все вокруг.

Именно тогда они и ушли, оставили город, и под вечер смотрели с холма, как горел ярко-желтым пламенем вечерний мегаполис. Как загорелось, будто свечка, высокое здание Терминала. Первое время издалека создавалось впечатление, что, как и всего несколько вечных дней, тот сверкал миллионами электрических ламп, пока, в конце концов, свечка не переломилась пополам и не рухнула на город.

Через две недели пути им почти уже не попадались люди. Мало кто выжил в панике, давке и повсеместной оргии существ, которых раньше можно стоило просто прихлопнуть тапком.

Мир постепенно умирал, и в нем не нашлось места тем, кто жил здесь ранее.

Гинтоки осторожно осмотрел дорогу впереди, прижимаясь к стволу дерева. Подувший ветер не смог всколыхнуть ни одного листка или веточки в лесу – каждое дерево обглодали от корней до макушки. На дороге чуть впереди виднелся остов машины. Гинтоки спустился, кутаясь в старое одеяло поверх ставшей тряпьем одежды, жестом позвал Кагуру. Та подошла совсем бесшумно, глянула вопросительно. На исхудалом лице ярко горели огромные синие глаза.

Они обыскали машину, вернее, ту часть, что от нее осталась – железный каркас, и то местами надкусанный. Ничего не нашли. Твари ели все, что видели на своем пути – будь то органическая пища или нет, теперь, вон, пытались уже жевать железо. Жвала некоторых экземпляров, оказались, способны перегрызть фонарный столб как спичку, Гинтоки видел подобное своими глазами.

С едой проблемы начались почти сразу же после ухода из Эдо. Первое время удавалось найти что-то на складах, лавках и супермаркетах. В магазинах Гинтоки всегда сразу шел в продуктовый отдел. В первое время всегда находилось больше консервов, чем свежих продуктов, но затем все изменилось с точностью наоборот, когда люди начинали брать не все подряд, а лишь то, что долго хранится. К тому же, раньше ни один из монстров не мог переваривать железо, а значит, шанс найти хотя бы консервированную или сухую еду явно выше.

На ночь они развели небольшой костерок, стараясь укрыть его так, чтобы его не заметили. Им не нужны незваные гости, будь то люди или не совсем. Гинтоки вскипятил немного воды, кинул в кружки по щепотке чая, который они нашли ранее - остатки, в большинстве труха на дне пакета, - протянул Кагуре. Открыл последнюю банку с персиками, вынул одну дольку, а оставшееся протянул девочке. Нож, которым открывал банки, если это нужно, он всегда носил на шнурке на шее. Нож являлся их талисман. Девочка посмотрела на Гинтоки, будто спрашивая. Он кивнул, и Кагура одним движением опустошила банку. Выпила сок до последней капли, перевернула, подергала ею, будто пытаясь вытрясти из нее что-то еще. Девочке приходилось хуже всего, с ее-то черной дырой вместо желудка.

Немного утолив голод, они начали укладываться спать. Кагура пробормотала что-то.

- Что?

Приподнявшись на локте, девочка нарисовала пальцем в пыли возле костра какую-то морду. Потом ткнула этим же пальцем вверх, в небо. Ему даже не особо нужно требовалось присматриваться, что она нарисовала.

- Попадет ли Садахару в рай?

Она кивнула.

Садахару сдох через неделю. Съел раздавленное коричневое создание, валявшееся на дороге. Сколько Кагура не пыталась заставить его не делать этого, у нее не получилось. Пес всегда был прожорливее нее, и через несколько дней практически без еды отощал так, что еле шел. Хотя именно благодаря ему они смогли вырваться из города. Сидя на белой мохнатой спине, смотрели, как город пожирал огонь на пару с захватившими его существами. Садахару вынес их из безумия, но мир продолжал разваливаться на части. Спасения не было нигде. После того, как пес сдох, Гинтоки прекратил думать о том, чтобы изловить одну из особей и попробовать зажарить. Они явно были несъедобными.

Гинтоки прижал худющее тело девочки покрепче к себе, пытаясь защитить не только от холода, но и от плохих воспоминаний, хотя очень остро осознавал, насколько он сам сейчас слаб.

- Конечно, попадет. Ты же видела в том мультике: в рай для псов. Спи.

На следующий день им опять не повезло найти ничего съестного. Лесополоса закончилась, уступая место какому-то городу. Вернее, его останкам. Через три недели после нашествия весь мир походил на низкобюджетный постапокалиптический фильм с ними в главных ролях. Но вместо приключений они день за днем шли по дороге, искали еду, где придется, и заодно старались не попасться скоплениям тварей. Подумать только, какие-то насекомые ввергли весь мир в каменный век!

Гинтоки решил не заходить в город, ведь не известно, что их там ждало. Указал Кагуре на холм чуть слева.

- Заберемся туда, рассмотрим все.

Кагура кивнула. Грустные глаза смотрели на него из-под грязной копны некогда блестящих рыжих волос - свои заколочки девочка потеряла, и на голове образовался сплошной колтун. Он подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше. Его мечта о прямых волосах странным образом осуществилась - некогда серебряные кудри висели слипшимися от грязи сосульками. Раздобыть чистую воду было трудно, а то, что им удавалось найти, они уносили с собой в припасенных бутылках. Пить хотелось так же нестерпимо, как и есть.

Кагура легко побежала вперед, на разведку. Гинтоки тяжело зашагал следом. Ему повезло, что Кагура осталась с ним. Ее боевые навыки Ято пришлись как нельзя кстати в этом обезумевшем мире. Ее чутье, острое зрение, быстрота, сила. Если бы не Кагура, он давно бы погиб, наверное, ведь не всегда получалось просто убегать. Иногда приходилось убивать, и не только членистоногих уродцев. Выживает сильнейший, правда?

Очередной порыв ветра заставил поежиться. Когда все началось, осень только вступала в свои права. А когда пришлось покинуть город, стояла середина сентября. Значит, прошло меньше месяца? А внутренний хронометр уверял, что минуло никак не меньше нескольких лет. Все вокруг казалось настолько не таким как раньше, насколько это вообще возможно. Что, правда, всего один месяц? Хотя один черт, он мог и ошибаться, ведь у него не было ни календаря, ни каких-либо еще цивилизованных штучек для определения числа, месяца, дня недели или времени. Дни сливались в один сплошной поток. Сейчас воскресенье или среда? Мысли путались, и если он много думал, то начинала болеть голова. Это называлось деградацией, ведь так? Или это все от голода? Они и раньше часто обходились без еды, бывало по нескольку дней, но одно дело голодать дома, и совсем другое - пробираясь через всю страну на своих двоих, иногда с боем.

Запахнувшись поплотнее в захваченное еще из дома одеяло, Гинтоки наблюдал, как Кагура поворачивалась то в одну, то в другую сторону, забравшись на большой камень выше по дороге. Девочка принюхивалась, задрав личико кверху - нет ли никого поблизости. Наконец, замерла, безошибочно повернулась в его сторону и помахала рукой, хотя с того места, где он стоял, ей не могло быть его видно. Значит, никого нет, можно идти. Гинтоки оттолкнулся от дерева, в тени которого прятался, и тут же ухватился за голую ветку, чтобы не упасть. Голова закружилась, перед глазами все потемнело. Сердце забилось в висках угрожающим звоном набатов. Он вдохнул, выдохнул. Все хорошо, это просто от голода. Нестерпимо хотелось есть. Он знал это чувство, еще с войны с аманто, лет двести назад. Бывало не раз, что повстанцы голодали, шли днями без маковой росинки во рту, и перед глазами от голода кружили черные мошки. Это плохо - ему нельзя ослабевать. Нельзя. Иначе однажды он просто не сможет встать утром. Или вообще не проснется, и Кагура останется совсем одна. Наверное, все же придется зайти в город. Гинтоки проморгался, стиснул зубы, а потом, медленно и осторожно ступая, последовал за девочкой, которая уже почти взобралась на самую вершину холма.

Сверху им открылся вид разрушенного, изломанного, как надоевшая игрушка в руках избалованного ребенка, города. Хотя это уже нельзя и городом назвать. Остовы покореженных зданий еще виднелись то там, то сям. Остальная часть города являла собой сплошную гору мусора, в которой намешалось все что угодно. Все, что не оставалось съедено - бетон, кое-где железные коробки машин. Все выкрашено серым, как камень, и бурым, как спины тварей. Небо и земля мешались в своем однообразии цветов, сливались на горизонте в одну грязно-серую сплошную завесу. Хотелось выть. Задрать голову кверху и громко, отчаянно скулить.

Кагура потянула его за рукав, вырывая из тягостных размышлений. Дернула головой в сторону развалин.

- Да, пойдем туда.

В город спустились рано-рано утром, в предрассветной дымке. Толком не спали всю ночь, голодные, замерзшие. Прижимались друг к другу, не разжигая костра, боясь обнаружить свое присутствие.

Среди развалин и глыб прямо посреди некогда асфальтовой дороги нашли несколько хитиновых панцирей, изглоданных подчистую. Гинтоки окликнул Кагуру, взглядом говоря ей не отходить далеко.

Они прошли мимо бывшего супермаркета, еще красовавшегося рекламой кока-колы на фасаде. Внутри пусто, хоть шаром покати, даже продуктовые полки и те были переломаны в труху или изломаны.

Аккуратно ступая, Гинтоки следил за Кагурой, которая шла впереди, низко пригнувшись. Они забрались на второй этаж, где девочка покрутилась на одном месте, а потом выпрямилась, расслабилась. Махнула рукой, мол, все в порядке.

- Все равно не уходи далеко, - попросил Гинтоки. Та в ответ только кивнула.

Собственный голос отражался в пустом здании гулким исковерканным эхом. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с Кагурой, но он не мог. Вечно языкастая девчонка больше не говорила, и в безумном, перевернувшемся с ног на голову мире, это оказалось самой большой катастрофой.

Он осторожно взобрался на крышу по пожарной лестнице: захотел осмотреть город еще и сверху. Чутью Кагуры можно полностью довериться, но хитиновые панцири на дороге не давали покоя. И не зря – на крыше он нашел еще несколько остовов тварей, и большинство из них выглядели с него ростом, а ведь с самого начала они едва достигали ему по пояс, а больше в размерах попадались только в одном случае – если это были мутанты. Как будто и без этого им мало напастей! Мутантами становились укушенные космическими захватчиками люди. Долго болели, менялись изнутри. Сначала кашляли коричневой жижей, потом покрывались бурыми пятнами. Кожа становилась твердой на спине и животе, руки и ноги утончались, а потом…

- Мммммм! - радостно позвала Кагура. Он хотел шикнуть на нее, чтобы не поднимала шума, но вдруг понял, что та смеется. Остановился, глядя, как маленькая тощая фигурка несется прямо к нему, смешно шлепая ногами по бетону, высоко держа что-то над головой. Присмотревшись, он с удивлением обнаружил в руках девочки батончик шоколадки. Уже без обертки, надкушенный с одной стороны (наверняка самой Кагурой), но это все равно еда.

- Мм! - вдруг вскрикнула Кагура, ее нога в совсем разболтавшемся тапочке поскользнулась на каком-то мусоре. Гинтоки бросился было вперед, но голова снова закружилась от резкого движения, и он застыл на месте, стискивая зубы, чтобы не потерять сознание. Когда рев в ушах прекратился, он увидел, как девочка упала, пропахала носом по полу, а шоколадка выпала из кулачка и увязла в жиже чего-то зелено-бурого, скорее всего, в останках одного из существ. Мгновение стояла кристальная тишина.

А потом Кагура где лежала, там и заплакала. Навзрыд, да так горько, что Гинтоки не нашел в себе сил отругать ее, хотя раньше, в другой эпохе, постоянно давал мелкой подзатыльники за неуклюжесть, еще и злобно отчитывал. Кагура подползла к батончику, хотела запустить руку в грязь, выудить его, наверное, но Гинтоки остановил ее. Присел рядом на корточки, осторожно, чтобы черные мошки слабости не заплясали перед глазами. Запустил руку в грязные рыжие волосы, потрепал.

- Не трогай руками всякую гадость, - улыбнулся он в затуманенные горем глаза.- Ничего страшно, ты же знаешь, я не сильно люблю «Сникерс».

Кагура кивнула, и снова зарыдала, размазывала слезы и сопли по лицу грязным рукавом некогда красной одежки в китайском стиле. Гинтоки успокаивающе гладил ее по голове, одновременно поглядывал по сторонам.

Кагура не плакала, даже когда умер Садахару.

Батончик оказался не единственной едой, что нашла девочка. Но единственной сладостью, которую она тут же понесла ему, зная, как он любит сладкое. В железной коробке сейфа лежали еще несколько банок с тунцом, зачерствелая буханка хлеба в полотенце и пара сморщенных яблок. Крышка от сейфа лежала рядом, с большой вмятиной от кулака Кагуры. Им обоим действительно повезло, что девочка из Ято. Гинтоки не сказал бы, что теперь сумел бы сам открыть его, учитывая общее истощение.

Хлюпнув носом, Кагура указала на дырку в стене. Гинтоки только сейчас заметил, что руки у Кагуры все в ссадинах. Почуяла, вырыла чью-то заначку. Хорошая идея, но вот зачем оставлять еду, Гинтоки не понимал. Возможно, твари на крыше могли бы рассказать о человеке, который это сделал, если бы остались живы и могли говорить. Идиотские мысли. Гинтоки снова потрепал Кагуру по голове.

- Умница.

Они уселись есть прямо на полу. Гинтоки открыл одну банку ножом, цыкнул на мелкую, которая потянулась внутрь пальцами, несмотря на рваные жестяные края. Удерживая одной рукой голодную девочку, другой вынул из открытого рта сейфа толстую черную папку с листами бумаги, аккуратно выложил на нее кусочки рыбы, старясь не расплескать масло. Кагура тут же принялась есть, запихивала в себя еду, даже не прожевывая. Он же разломил краюху хлеба, отломил кусок, и дочиста вымокал оставшееся в банке, прежде чем открыть новую и поделить уже пополам. Есть хотелось нестерпимо. По черной папке пошли масляные разводы, но никого это не волновало. Кандзи "Бухгалтерия" на ней выглядели реликтами из другой эры.

После еды вернулись силы, мир заиграл другим, более ярким разнообразием серого. Собрав еду в узел, Гинтоки покачал головой, когда Кагура погладила свой живот.

- Оставим на вечер. Если съешь все сейчас, перед сном будешь жаловаться, что не можешь уснуть, потому что живот урчит.

Девочка недоверчиво покосилась на него, глядя, как он закидывает их скудные пожитки за плечи, но послушалась. К вечеру они покинули развалины: Гинтоки настоял, чтобы они не ночевали в городе.

Ночью он долго не мог уснуть, лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, притворяясь спящим, потому что Кагура мгновенно просыпалась, если он начинал ворочаться без сна или вставал, чтобы прогуляться. В такие ночи он малодушно думал, как хорошо, что Кагура больше не разговаривала, и тогда он сам может не говорить много, ведь они и так понимали друг друга. А вся та вина, что скопилась внутри, не исчезнет со словами, так что нечего попусту сотрясать воздух. Не следует девочке знать, что в первый же день нашествия по телевизору постоянно крутили запись с интервью чертового фиолетового принца, где тот рассказывал о единственном способе остановить инопланетное вторжение. О том, что, только убив их королеву, маленькое существо с надписью "Горо" на спине, можно было уничтожить всю нацию до последней особи. Это совсем бесполезная сейчас информация, тем более после того, как половину населения Эдо твари сожрали почти сразу же в попытках найти эту королеву.

Гинтоки резко вздохнул, пытаясь проглотить подкативший к горлу ком отчаяния, расслабил кулаки, которые сжал с такой силой, что отросшие ногти оставили на ладонях полудуги. Кагура беспокойно зашевелилась во сне, прижалась плотнее. Он обнял ее сильнее, чувствуя рядом живое тепло. Кагуре совсем не нужно знать, что глупый Гин-чан отпустил пойманную королеву на волю, потому что пожалел малютку. Как раз за несколько минут до того, как по телевизору показали ее изображение из архивов фотографий принца. Это все его, Гинтоки, вина, только его. Рассвет он встретил с тупой головной болью и красными от недостатка сна глазами.

Днем они съели оставшиеся две банки с тунцом, и Кагура уплела оба сморщенных яблока, даже не моргнув. Гинтоки не решился, опасаясь проблем с желудком.

Еще через день, прямо на дороге они нашли кострище, полное костей. Гинтоки поворочал палкой в пепле, пытаясь найти хоть что-то.

Кагура ткнула пальцем в кости, спрашивая.

- Не знаю, – нахмурился он. Оглянулся вокруг, но, куда ни кинь взгляд, виднелись только полуобглоданные стволы деревьев бывшего леска с одной стороны, да мертвые поля, переходящие в серое небо с другой. Нужно было уходить с дороги. - Пойдем.

Кагура послушно кивнула, и до конца дня они шли вдоль главного пути, прячась между деревьями на обочине.

Гинтоки так и не осмелился сказать девочке, что кости в кострище принадлежали человеку.

Утром Гинтоки проснулся не из-за урчания собственного живота или живота Кагуры, как обычно, а из-за звуков борьбы. Быстро открыл глаза, одновременно нащупывая на груди нож в ножнах.

Кагуру он заметил сразу, как и ее противника. Они катались по земле, сцепившись в один комок тощих конечностей, рычали, кусались, пинались. Гинтоки осторожно выдохнул. По крайней мере, незнакомец - человек. Кагура изловчилась укусить соперника за плечо, а тот в ответ саданул ей кулаком в ухо. Они одновременно отскочили в разные стороны, присели на корточки друг напротив друга, рыча как звереныши. Гинтоки подгадал момент и занял место справа от Кагуры, вытянув вперед обнаженный нож. У противника намного меньше шансов два на один. Кагура дернулась, зарычала сильнее.

- Сого, назад! – послышался за их спиной знакомый голос. Гинтоки резко повернулся, оружие наготове, и нос к носу столкнулся с Хиджикатой Тоширо, замкомом Шинсенгуми. Или бывшим замкомом бывшего Шинсенгуми. Удивленно захлопав глазами, Гинтоки разглядывал долговязую фигуру в черном тряпье. Тот смотрел в ответ с не меньшим недоверием. На вечно хмуром бледном лице нелепо смотрелась черная редкая бороденка.

- Китаянка? - спросил еще один знакомый голос, и Гинтоки с удивлением понял, что противник Кагуры на самом деле оказался Окитой Сого, командиром первого отряда Шинсенгуми. Бывшим командиром бывшего первого отряда бывшего Шинсенгуми, снова поправил себя Гинтоки.

- Ммм? - в ответ протянула девочка.

- Совсем одичала, мелкая? - ухмыльнулся Окита, выпрямляясь. Тощий, в балахоне какого-то невнятного цвета на голое тело, он сейчас сам больше походил на звереныша.

- ММММ!

- Что ты сказала?

- Кагура!

- Сого!

Младшие замолчали, только блеснули глазами каждый на своего старшего.

Гинтоки снова повернулся к Хиджикате. Тот кивнул головой в знак приветствия, а потом поманил их за собой. Их небольшая стоянка располагалась неподалеку. Немного наваленного валежника, который членистоногие почему-то не жрали. Гинтоки мрачно подумал, что иголками им попросту срать было неудобно. Костер искрился, даря тепло и, присмотревшись, Гинтоки вздохнул с облегчением – бывшие Шинсенгуми жарили на костре не человеческое мясо, а какие-то коренья. Не то, чтобы он их подозревал в чем-то, но это все-таки первые люди за черт знает сколько дней. Возле костра их встретил еще один старый знакомый.

- Йо, Горилла! - кивнул он бывшему Командующему бывшего Шинсенгуми. Кондо в ответ только сдержанно кивнул. Выглядел он неважно – не только худой, но и бледный как смерть, с ввалившимися от голода и усталости глазами. Но радушно встретил гостей, и даже пригласил разделить с ними скромную трапезу, хотя Окита и повозмущался немного, почему это он должен свою добычу отдавать каким-то безработным.

Слова вязли в горле с непривычки. Он говорил за себя и Кагуру во время пути, но все же редко. Чаще они общались жестами и языком тела, прекрасно понимая друг друга без слов. Гинтоки сглатывал слюну, искал слова, рассказывая о том, что случилось с ними. Такими темпами он не только думать, но и говорить разучится!

Шинсены поведали, что они остались в городе, в попытке защитить тех из граждан, что выжили. Организовали с помощью Мацудайры сопротивление, дрались с чудовищами, но те все прибывали и прибывали.

- В конце концов, начальник посадил всех на свой вертолет, - закончил свой рассказ Кондо. - И приказал пилоту лететь на юго-восток, туда, где…

- Кондо-сан, - тихо прервал его Хиджиката, глянул исподлобья. Тот лишь улыбнулся.

- Что ты, Тоши, сейчас не время хранить тайны, тем более такие.

- Одно дело тайны, другое дело, когда что-то замалчивают, - покосился на Гинтоки бывший замком. - Они так и не сказали, куда делся их очкарик.

- Кто бы говорил. Куда делся ваш Мацудайра и ваши люди? Почему вас только трое? – в ответ окрысился Гинтоки, пытаясь незаметно нащупать спрятанный под лохмотьями нож. Рано он расслабился, ох рано! Все–таки те кости в кострище… От одной мысли мутило, но сейчас не то время, чтобы верить в старые идеалы. Глянул на Кагуру - та увлеченно пила чай из огромной кружки, которую ей дал Кондо. Тут же перевел взгляд на Хиджикату, который медленно потянулся за пенек, на котором сидел. В свете огня ясно виднелись очертания катаны, лежащей на земле. Вот черт… Свой боккен Гинтоки потерял давно. Вернее, оставил в теле...

- Мы столкнулись с этими…существами в воздухе, - буркнул до этого молчавший Окита, ковыряясь в зубах веточкой. Блеснул глазами из-под грязной челки некогда светлых волос. - Паника. Вертолет разбился. Выжили только мы. Вернее, мы и Ямазаки, но его придавило ящиком с взрывчаткой так, что сломало обе ноги. Он оставался в сознании до последнего и предложил взорвать все, как только они подберутся ближе, после падения. Мы хотели забрать Ямазаки с собой, но он пригрозил взорвать все сразу же, вместе с нами, если мы не уберемся к чертовой матери подальше. Так и сказал. У этого ублюдка не было никакого уважения к старшим офицерам.

Гинтоки глянул на Кондо. Тот сдержанно кивнул.

- Это правда, Йорозуя. Я не хотел его оставлять, но Ямазаки настоял. Другой вопрос, что ты слышал об этом? - И Кондо поставил перед собой на землю маленький, с две ладони, радиоприемник.

Гинтоки обменялся взглядами с Хиджикатой и нехотя отпустил нож. Тот в ответ убрал руку с катаны.

Кондо включил приемник, начал крутить что-то, но тут его скрутил противный глухой кашель.

- Не напрягайтесь, Кондо-сан. Вам лучше отдохнуть, - тут же спохватился Хиджиката.

- Все в порядке, Тоши, - отмахнулся тот от него. Гинтоки нахмурился, но промолчал.

Радио ожило, затрещало чересчур громко. Выругавшись, бывший Командующий выкрутил ручку громкости. Вскоре послышались слова:

- …корабль…тай…всем разумны.. сущест...райо.. космодро.. Орнадо...повтор...райо.. космодро...надо...ждем...сентябр…ходите...

Голос явно записали, чтобы постоянно транслировать на всех частотах. Гинтоки уже слышал эту запись. Примерно на седьмой день их путешествия. Собственно, они и шли в космопорт Орнадо, хотя он и удивился, что они не сбились с дороги. Ориентироваться приходилось по звездам, как когда-то давно на войне. Юго-восток от Эдо, примерно двести тысяч километров.

- Да, я слышал. Хотя не знаю, правда ли это или...

- ..ловушка, каким-то образом подстроенная… противником. Или корабль уже улетел, ведь ты сам слышал – точная дата не прослушивается, сколько мы не крутили, слишком много помех, - договорил за него Хиджиката. Он сидел, нервно сцепляя и расцепляя пальцы рук у себя на коленях. Нервная привычка курильщика, который до смерти хотел закурить. - Но у нас нет другого выбора, ведь так, Саката?

Молчание разлилось между ними, тягостное и неспокойное, прерываемое статическими шумами из передатчика. Кондо, наконец, выключил его, спрятал куда-то в складки своих многочисленных одежд. На него надели одеял пять. Как листьев на капусту.

- Нам ничего не остается делать, как проверить, ведь так? – спросил он, хлопнув в ладоши и натянуто улыбаясь.

Хиджиката оторвал пристальный взгляд от лица Гинтоки, отвел глаза. Медленно кивнул.

- Да.

- Поэтому завтра с утра мы продолжим наш путь! – заключил бывший Командующий бывшего Шинсенгуми.

- Мы? - одновременно спросили Гинтоки и Хиджиката.

- Да, - улыбнулся Кондо. - По моей карте, мы недалеко. Возьмем их с собой. Ведь это то, что должны делать Шинсенгуми - охранять мирных жителей.

Хиджиката посмотрел на своего Командующего как-то странно, но снова кивнул.

- Хорошо. Только если они таки ответят, куда дели своего очкарика.

- Шинпачи погиб, - быстро отрезал Гинтоки. Шинсенгуми переглянулись.

Услышав имя Шинпачи, Кагура выронила кружку и замычала в голос, бешено вращая глазами. Гинтоки схватил ее в охапку, крепко прижал к себе. Хмуро глянул на Хиджикату. Тот виновато отвел глаза. Гинтоки улегся вместе с Кагурой возле костра. Девочка засучила руками и ногами, стараясь вырваться, но потом пригрелась и все же затихла. Только тихонько вздрагивала во сне, крепко сжимая кулачки на груди у Гинтоки.

Ночью он проснулся потому, что захотелось отлить. Костер ровно горел, подкормленный недавно подкинутым большим поленом. Все спали, но кого-то не хватало. В неровном свете огня и в куче тряпья было трудно различить Шинсенов между собой. Решив, что они выставляли кого-то на вахту, Гинтоки высвободился из объятий Кагуры, поднялся. Уходить далеко он не решился, да это все-таки не обязательно, так что он завернул за пару деревьев. Справляя нужду, уставился в небо. Сквозь серо-сизые облака то тут, то там выглядывали фонарики звезд. В первые дни ночью он часто видел огни космических кораблей в небе. Высоко в небе, и вряд ли увидели бы их, даже разожги они огромный костер. Были ли это спасатели или бежавшие с Земли аманто, он не знал. Последние несколько дней огней совсем не наблюдалось, только звезды. Наверное, все кто имел такую возможность, давно улетел с Земли…

Справившись, он медленно пошел назад, но, услышав какие-то звуки, прислушался, нашел их источник. Недалеко от костра, чуть в другой стороне от того места, куда занесло его самого, обнаружился Окита. Гинтоки хотел его окликнуть, но потом разобрал, что за звуки тот издавал. Мальчишка кашлял, согнувшись пополам возле дерева. Отрывисто, захлебываясь воздухом и прикрыв рот рукой, стараясь заглушить звуки. Наверное, приступ скрутил его прежде, чем он успел уйти дальше, там, где его не услышали бы. Под ногами предательски хрустнула ветка, и Окита резко обернулся на звук, уставился на него огромными глазищами на худом-худом лице, совсем как у Кагуры. Гинтоки осторожно подошел ближе, остановился в двух шагах.

- Покажи руку, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал он. Мало того, что ему совсем не нравилась вся эта история с неизвестно куда девшимися мирными жителями, с непонятным недомоганием Кондо, так еще и это!

Окита выпрямился, кашлянул еще раз, оторвал ладонь от лица и протянул ее в сторону Гинтоки. Кровь в свете луны казалась почти черной. Гинтоки уже не раз видел, как заканчивали те, кто кашлял кровью. На войне не раз, совсем в другой эре. И в больнице, с сестрой мальчишки, тоже в другой жизни. Какая гребанная ирония судьбы.

- Это, конечно, не мое дело, - начал было он, но Окита отрывисто прервал его.

- Скажешь хоть слово Хиджикате или уж тем более - Кондо-сану, убью, не раздумывая!

Гинтоки поглядел минуту в полные решимости глаза, пожал плечами и пошел назад, к костру. За спиной снова сдавленно закашляли. Вернувшись, он увидел, что Хиджиката не спит. Бывший замком ворошил палкой тлеющие поленья, подкидывал новые. Вот кто за костром следил. Хиджиката посмотрел на него ввалившимися от усталости глазами, но Гинтоки готов был поклясться, что тот не его ждал. Укладываясь спать, Гинтоки снова крепко обнял Кагуру. Та прильнула к нему сразу же, уткнулась лицом в грудь. Там, где, захлебываясь жизнью, билось сердце.

Они вышли к космопорту на третий день совместного путешествия.

Шли в основном молча, берегли силы. Кагура бегала вперед на разведку вместе с Окитой, но по возращении жалась к Гинтоки, не отходила ни на шаг. Шинсенгуми тоже держались особняком. Кондо с каждым днем чувствовал себя все хуже, из-за него они шли медленно. На третий день он не смог встать самостоятельно. Хиджиката предлагал соорудить носилки, но тот отмахнулся, поднялся с помощью Окиты, который, тощий и осунувшийся, подставил свое плечо, помог подняться. Прошагав немного, Кондо дальше пошел сам, но часто останавливался, передыхал. Гинтоки использовал остановки, чтобы передохнуть самому. Голова противно кружилась все чаще.

После стольких дней пути, в течение которых вокруг царствовала разруха и совсем другой мир, увидеть перед собой гигантские железные ворота космопорта было странно. Они заметили их сразу, еще издали. Долго стояли, высматривали, не мираж ли. Гинтоки отправил Кагуру вперед, и та вернулась, сияя как начищенный медяк. Покивала, мол, путь свободен. Идти решили сразу, близость цели придала сил всем, хотя пока спускались с пригорка к воротам, Гинтоки все боялся, что они являлись прекрасной мишенью для любой атаки. Нервно озирающийся по сторонам Хиджиката явно разделял его мнение.

Когда они дошли до ворот, то Гинтоки понял, почему они его так удивили. Стена, высотой метров в пять, сплошной железной громадой возвышались над ними. Неприступная, глухая, полностью целая, она как будто отрезала мир сзади, серый, тусклый и безжизненный, ввергнутый в эпоху деградации и разрухи, и мир впереди, неизведанный, загадочный и полный надежды.

Ворота оказались чуть-чуть приоткрыты. Так, что можно протиснуться пришлось по одному, боком. Кондо пролез с трудом, с него пришлось снять часть одежды. Вопреки опасениям, здание космопорта пустовало, ни одного признака отвратительных монстров. Кагура покрутилась на месте, порычала, вздернув нос кверху, но и только.

- Нам туда, - указал Кондо на ведущую наверх, к стеклянному куполу приемной рубки, лестницу. Видеть целое стекло было дико. Видеть целое здание, тем более из металла, было дико.

Что-то было не так.

- Постой, - позвал Гинтоки.

Хиджиката оглянулся, хотел что-то сказать, но Кондо вдруг скрутило прямо на первых ступеньках, он закашлял, хватаясь за грудь, а потом зажав себе рот рукой. Гинтоки молниеносно выхватил нож, но бывший замком тут же приставил зачехленную катану ему к горлу. Кагура вновь зарычала, но не двинулась с места, потому что Гинтоки выставил вперед ладонь, останавливая ее.

Окита склонился на колени рядом со своим Командующим, придерживая его за плечи, пока тот кашлял, все сильнее и сильнее, пока, в конце концов, его не начало рвать жижей, зелено-бурой, вязкой.

- Вы знали, что он мутирует, - Гинтоки констатировал факт, глядя в лицо Хиджикате, отмечая, что у того совсем ввалившиеся больные глаза, бескровные губы, и сам он шатается буквально на ветру, как былинка. Но катана в руке бывшего замкома даже не дрогнула.

- У них наверняка есть лекарства…

- Его не пустят на борт, даже если корабль и существует! – заорал он, глядя, как за плечом Хиджикаты Кондо рвал внезапно совсем худыми руками слои одежды на себе, как менялся в лице, как его кожа покрывалась бурыми пятнами.

- И что ты предлагаешь, Йорозуя? – зло зашептал Хиджиката с оттенком прежней злобы в голосе. – Бросить его? А? Оставить на произвол этим чудовищам? Что? А? Ответь мне, черт побери? Что бы ты сделал, если бы тот, кто тебе дорог, вдруг начал превращаться в какую-то непонятную тварь? Чтобы ты сделал? Если бы это была твоя китаянка Кагура? Или твой мелкий Шинпа...

Хиджиката вдруг запнулся, заметив, как глянул на него Гинтоки. Его глаза расширились в понимании, он открыл рот в карикатурно-нелепом «о» как раз перед тем, как его сбила с ног совсем неконтролирующая себя Кагура. Не стоило ему поминать Шинпачи...

Отпихнув от себя кусающуюся девчонку, бывший замком взвился на ноги, закричал, совсем как раньше, с перекошенным от злобы лицом:

- Он ведь мутировал, да? Твой мелкий? Он стал мутантом, и ты бросил его, да? Оставил как есть, не пытаясь помочь или спасти? Да? Ты…

Кулак Гинтоки встретился со скулой Хиджикаты раньше, чем нога Кагуры. Поэтому ему повезло, и он заработал синяк вместо расколотого черепа, когда Кагура, промахнувшись, впечаталась ногой в стену позади него. Металл обшивки лопнул по швам. Кагура же из Ято, в конце концов.

Гинтоки схватил противника за грудки, отмечая про себя, что тот легкий как перышко и совсем худущий под своими лохмотьями. Притянул к себе близко-близко, так, что их носы почти соприкасались.

- Если для тебя этот человек действительно дорог, лучше убей его.

Хиджиката отпихнул его от себя, ударил в слепую, наотмашь. Гинтоки отскочил, прижал ладонь к щеке. Во рту было солоно от крови.

- Ни за что, - процедил тот, с дикими глазами надвигаясь на него. Боковым зрением Гинтоки заметил, что Кагура высвободила ногу из железа и готовилась напасть снова. Они находились всего в двух шагах от спасения, черт возьми!

- Ни за что! - в тон Хиджикате в отчаянии выкрикнул за их спиной Окита, и они повернулись, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть помесь членистоногой твари и человека, которая когда-то носила имя Кондо Исао. Бледный как полотно мальчишка сжимал его в объятиях, несмотря на членистые отвратительные лапы, на хитиновый панцирь вместо груди, на жвала вместо рта. Окиту трясло, он плакал, слезы чертили белые полоски в грязи на его лице, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, повторяя снова и снова:

- Нет, нет, нет! Ни за что! Ни за что!

- Тоши, Сого…- голос существа на его руках совсем не походил на голос бывшего Командующего.

Хиджиката вдруг всхлипнул сам, выронил катану, кинулся вперед, совсем забыв про Гинтоки. Кагура присела на корточки, и, задрав голову кверху, громко завыла.

- Все будет хорошо, Кондо-сан! – хватаясь за сегментную полуруку-полужвалу, отчаянно зашептал Хиджиката. – Мы почти на месте, мы найдем лекарство…

- Лекарства может и не быть, - глухо сказал Гинтоки, отрывая взгляд от сцены, которую он уже имел несчастье наблюдать. Кагура у его ног беспокойно закрутилась волчком. Она не говорила с тех пор, как Гинтоки проткнул хитиновый слой на груди Шинпачи своим боккеном. Поначалу он думал, что она сорвала голос, крича от горя почти всю ночь. Но дни шли, голос вернулся, а речь - нет. Со временем они научились общаться и без нее. - Лучше убейте его, пока он еще в сознании.

- Заткнись! - одновременно заорали на него Хиджиката и Окита.

- Для него все кончено, - добавил Гинтоки. - Он больше не человек.

- Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!

Кагура вдруг вскинулась, указывая назад. Гинтоки повернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть большие черные усы, выглядывающие из проема ворот, через которые они пришли. Черт!

- Нужно уходить!

Он поманил Кагуру, схватил оброненную Хиджикатой катану, а тот вдвоем с Окитой подхватили под руки Кондо, взобрались по лестнице наверх. Дверь в главное здание была заперта. Гинтоки взвыл, глядя, как земля внизу постепенно заполнялась бурой движущейся массой, совсем как когда-то на улицах Эдо. Кагура ударила ногой прямо под замок, но тот не поддался, только прогнулся металл. Она ударила еще. Гинтоки добавил вместе с ней.

- Твою ж мать!

- Тоши, Сого, пожалуйста, - как Кондо, а вернее, то, что уже совсем не походило на него, умудрялся говорить жвалами, осталось за гранью понимания Гинтоки. - Я хочу умереть… человеком…

Занятый выбиванием двери, Гинтоки только возмутился слегка, когда Хиджиката, поднявшись, вырвал у него из рук свою катану. Они с Окитой аккуратно усадили Кондо-сана, встали над ним плечо к плечу, прямые как палки, потом одновременно церемонно поклонились. Что произошло потом, он не увидел, потому что дверь внезапно поддалась, резко распахнулась, и он кубарем вкатился внутрь. Кагура влетела вслед за ним, впечаталась головой ему в грудь. Что-то хрустнуло. Черт, он, похоже, сломал ребра.

Гинтоки оглянулся. В конце коридора виднелась винтовая лестница, ведущая в контроль-рубку. Оттуда наверняка и пускали ту самую запись, которую они слышали по радио.

- Нам наверх! – крикнул он, выглядывая в проем только что выломанной двери. Двое оставшихся Шинсенгуми не спешили идти за ним. Стояли, с безжизненными взглядами глядя на своего командира, который после смерти вновь превратился в человека, как и Шинпачи тогда. На обеих катанах человеческая кровь мешалась с бурой слизью. На лестнице внизу слышались шуршание взбирающихся вверх на многочисленных лапах противников.

- Быстрее!

Окита вдруг зашелся кашлем, но быстро справился с собой, вытер, не стесняясь, кровь с ладони об одежду.

- Данна, вам лучше идти вперед. Мы тут немного их задержим, - мальчишка принял стойку, загораживая собой лестничный проем.

- Если будет кого, позови на помощь, - подхватил Хиджиката, становясь с ним рядом, перехватил покрепче катану в руках. Гинтоки только сейчас заметил, что лезвия катан у них обоих изъедены жвалами. Они не первый раз сражались с этими тварями. Вспомнились разговоры о том, что они покинули вертолет с боем.

- Чего ты стоишь, иди! – крикнул Хиджиката, разрубая пополам первого противника, взобравшегося по лестнице. Дикий визг известил о том, что отныне Хиджиката - смертник, и каждая особь будет пытаться убить его.

- Иди, ведь тебе есть...- подхватил Окита, вонзая свою катану в подпрыгнувшую другую тварь, и становясь целью номер два в их списке.

- … ради кого жить!

Гинтоки развернулся, подхватил рвущуюся наружу Кагуру на руки и бросился вперед, к винтовой лестнице наверх. Мелькнула мысль, что он может мчаться как раз ко льву в пасть, но он отбросил ее. Сзади доносились все новые и новые визги убиваемых монстров.

- Идиоты, такие идиоты, - шептал он, пока по щекам текли горячие слезы.

Из-за усталости, перенапряжения, голода и боли в поломанных ребрах мир плясал перед глазами, грозя перевернуться с ног на голову. Нет... еще чуть-чуть, еще... Впереди доносились какие-то голоса. Люди? Неужели?

Он влетел в рубку на полной скорости, крича во всю мощь легких...

..из огромного панорамного окна на него смотрела совершено пустая взлетно-посадочная площадка.

В рубке не было ни одной живой души.

Ни человека, ни твари.

Он где стоял, там и сел, не веря своим глазам. Даже Кагура, и та перестала вырываться из его рук.

Как же так? Как же? …а голоса?

- … сентября, приходите. Космический корабль Кихейтай. Всем разумным существам, мы в районе космопорта Орнадо, повторяю, район космопорта Орнадо. Ждем до пятнадцатого сентября, приходите.

Пятнадцатое сентября.

Когда они покинули Эдо, только начиналась осень, и они шли сюда три недели!

Гинтоки запрокинул голову вверх и громко, истерично рассмеялся.

Мало того, что они опоздали, так еще и голос, записанный на пленке и лишенный статических помех передаваемой по всем частотам радио-эфира записи, принадлежал Такасуги Шинске.

Человеку, который когда-то сказал ему, что хочет уничтожить весь мир.

Сколько он смеялся так, в истерике катаясь по полу, он не помнил.

Значит, все это, выходит, напрасно? Весь этот голод, страхи, весь этот путь? Подозрения, убийства, оставленные позади идиоты? Кагура, потерявшая от горя речь? Все это?

Он очнулся тогда, когда рядом зашевелилась чья-то тень, и Кагура с разворота отправила в полет особенно отвратительного монстра через всю рубку. Коричневое тело ударилось о переговорное устройство, и голос Такасуги прервался на полуслове.

- Умрите! - он взвился на ноги, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как прилетевшие с другой планеты в поисках еды существа заполоняют комнату. Значит, те идиоты на лестничной площадке… Он выхватил нож и скинул мешающую накидку. Кагура с визгом ввинтилась в толпу, ввалившуюся в проем, и он последовал за ней. Пинался, бил, кромсал ножом, а когда тот выпал из скользких от слизи пальцев, разрывал жвала руками, бил, бил, бил…

- Умрите! Умрите, ебанные твари! Умрите! Умрите! Умрите!

Он захлебнулся собственным криком, когда его резко подняло за ноги в воздух, тряхнуло пару раз. Гинтоки прикусил язык от боли, ткнувшей горячей иголкой по ребра. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, он увидел прямо перед собой, на спине одного из существ какое-то кандзи. Сморгнув, различил, что на спине одной из огромных членистоногих, наверняка мутанте, сидела маленькая, меньше его ладони, с надписью "Горо" на спине.

Королева.

Та самая, которую он отпустил тогда, еще в Йорозуйе. Та самая королева, чья смерть могла положить конец всему этому безумию... Он завыл, задергался, но жвала двух огромных монстров крепко держали его за ноги. Только совсем стертые в пути сапоги спасали его, и то ненадолго. Стоит им чуть сильнее сжать челюсти, и их яд проникнет в кожу, и тогда он тоже станет одним из них, одним из этих тварей, нет, нет, нет…

Паника затопила сознание, и понадобилось время, чтобы он понял, что миловидный девичьий голос, который он слышал, оказывается, звучал не в его голове.

- Слышишь меня, человек? Прикажи ей остановиться!

Гинтоки поглядел по сторонам, но не нашел никого, кто бы мог произнести эти слова. Кагура все еще дралась, полностью подвластная крови Ято. Тела вылетали в давно разбитое панорамное окно с одного тычка, устилали хитиновыми трупами пополам с битым стеклом взлетно-посадочную полосу внизу.

- Эй! Смотри сюда, человек! – снова прозвучал голосок, и Гинтоки с ужасом заметил прямо перед своим лицом маленькую королеву. Ее жвала двигались, и из них выходили слова:

- Мы наблюдали за вами, чтобы узнать о других. Эта девочка тебя слушается, хотя она намного тебя сильнее. Прикажи ей остановиться!

- Я сошел с ума, - рассмеялся Гинтоки. – Я вижу говорящего…

- Ваш язык совсем не труден. Достаточно было ассимилировать одного из вас, и я смогла получить ваш генетических код. Хотя использовать знания могу только я. Повторяю – прикажи девочке остановиться.

- С какой это радости я должен это делать?

- Потому что мне не нравится, когда моих подданных убивают в таком количестве. Мы многих потеряли в пожаре вашего главного города. Мы, конечно, и так убьем ее, но я хотела бы обойтись малой кровью.

Гинтоки вновь залился смехом.

- Малой кровью? Это говорите мне вы? Вы? И зачем мне это, вы ведь все равно нас сожрете!

- Это говорю тебе я, а я... эй… Послушай, я тебя знаю, человек, - королева вдруг замолчала, будто вспоминая. – Ты тот, кто отпустил меня на волю. Я тогда нехорошо себя чувствовала из-за перелета в космосе, отбилась от сородичей. Ты мог бы меня убить, но отпустил.

«О, как бы я хотел найти машину времени и таки убить тебя!" подумал Гинтоки.

- Значит, ты за этим пришел, человек?

- Ась?

- Хорошо, так уж и быть. Ты спас меня и отпустил, поэтому я исполню любое твое желание. Королева Горо умеет быть благодарной.

Он сошел с ума.

Свихнулся.

Поехал крышей.

Чокнулся.

- Желание?

-Да.

-Любое?

-Любое.

Мир превратился в коричнево-мертвый хаос, скатился в каменный век по развитию, был уничтожен, съеден, переварен. Какое желание у него могло быть в этом насквозь мертвом серо-коричневом мире?

Гинтоки, сощурившись, посмотрел на королеву, хотя из-за висения вниз головой больно пульсировала кровь в висках, и сосредоточить взгляд на такой маленькой цели становилось трудно, но он постарался. Разглядел маленькие усики, черные глазки.

Расплылся в дикой, безумной улыбке обреченного человека.

- Убирайтесь. Нахуй. С Земли.

Несколько биений сердца в висках стояла тишина, хотя на самом деле Кагура все еще дралась, и все еще визжали собратья разможженых о стенки поданных маленькой королевы.

Горо тяжело вздохнула, совсем по-человечьи.

- Хорошо.

Задвигала туловищем, выпустила тонкие крылья. Поднялась в воздух, покружила немного перед лицом Гинтоки, и вылетела прочь.

Он больно ударился, упав на пол, когда твари отпустили его. Расправив крылья, они устремились за своей королевой. Гинтоки охнул, перевернулся на бок. Потом вскочил, покачнулся, но все-таки сумел добраться вперед, высунуть голову в проем выбитого окна, глядя в небо.

Ото всюду, куда только не достигал взгляд, поднимались вверх тяжелые туши на тонких крыльях. Из самого космопорта, из-за его пределов, из-за леса, из которого они пришли, дальше и дальше, тысячи, миллионы.

Гинтоки стоял и осоловело смотрел, как небо потемнело, раскрасилось бурым из-за тел покидающих Землю монстров. Прожорливых созданий, которые не оставили после себя ничего, кроме пустой съеденной Земли. Ничего, ниче...

Что-то толкнулось ему в бок. Он глянул вниз, и увидел прижимающуюся к нему Кагуру. Она обнимала его липкими ручонками и смотрела в шевелящееся темное небо, открыв рот от изумления. Горячая. Живая.

Гинтоки обнял ее в ответ, прижал хрупкое тельце к себе.

- Закрой рот, а то муха залетит.

- Глупый Гин-чан, - глухо ответила ему в шею Кагура. - Не муха, а таракан.

Небо потихоньку просветлело, и на нем проклюнулось яркое, желтое теплое солнце, высвечивая белым облака и голубым небосвод.

- Пффф, - он запустил руку в рыжие волосы, потрепал. – Твоя правда. Таракан.

Нестерпимо хотелось жить.


End file.
